ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Evolutions episode 1: The More Things Change
The More Things Change is the first episode of Ben 10 Evolutions. Plot A video shows clips of a few of Ben's aliens, such as Spidermonkey, Ultimate Swampfire, NRG, Ultimate Echo Echo, AmFibian, Ultimate Cannonbolt, Ultimate Humungousaur, Fourarms, Ultimate Big Chill, Armordrillo Waterhazard and Ultimate Spidermonkey. The video finally shows the world about how Ben saved the world, with Albedo getting jealous of him. With Ben's identity revealed, the paparazzi made it hard for him to get out of his house, and TV reporter Will Harangue is criticizing him. While talking with Julie in the DX Mark 10, Then Albedo and Gwen show up telling Ben that they found out where the person who revealed Ben's identity. But they find that Ben's so-called "Mastermind" is revealed to be a 10-year-old boy named Jimmy Jones. Albedo gets mad at Jimmy for ruining Ben's life, but Ben and Gwen forgive him. Jimmy tells Ben that he was looking at pictures of aliens around the world and noticed that most of them came from Bellwood and most of them were wearing the Ultimatrix symbol and Jimmy was able to piece together Ben's identity from a picture of him wearing the Ultimatrix. Jimmy wanted to just let the world know how cool Ben was, hoping he would like the fame and money. Gwen sees a picture of a Pissician and Jimmy shows a video of it attacking two guards. Jimmy tells the team that all of the sightings are in Florida. This sounds like trouble for Ben and company, so they use Albedo's new jet (standard plumber issue) to travel to Florida. But then after an incident involving Albedo and the air force, Ben ends up in jail after saving an air force soldier as AmFibian. He is able to be let out when Gwen and Albedo show the government their Plumber's Badges. They tell the team that the creature Jimmy showed them arises from the ocean to collect pieces from NASA's most powerful rocket ship. So Ben, Gwen and Albedo decide to stop this creature. But the creature seems too strong for both Gwen and Albedo and for Ben, Ben finally is able to transform after scanning the creature's DNA and transforms into Armordrillo, his first reappearance after his death and fights the creature, but it proves too strong for Armordrillo as well. It gets away and when Ben wakes up, the general tells Ben that the creature got away with the nuclear bomb, the engine for the rocket. Gwen gets the team underwater and finds the creature in a cave fixing his ship, wanting to go home. But the nuclear bomb will destroy all of central Florida, something the creature doesn't feel concerned about. To stop the team from keeping him from leaving, he throws a live cable at Gwen and Albedo, trapping them while Gwen is shielding them. Ben changes into Fastrack to fight, but the creature is too superior for all of Ben's forms. Ben easily defeats the creature, with Fastrack's speed. When Ben changes back, his eyes glow pink for a second and then the creature tells his name to be Pike. He tells Ben that he, along with four others, were captured by Vilgax. He was able to escape him, but got separated and got stuck on Earth. So to help, Ben calls the Plumbers to help Pike get home and stop the nuclear bomb from exploding. The next day, when Ben goes to school, he's scared that his classmates will hate him too. But decides to go in after a kiss on the cheek from Julie, as encouragement. When Ben comes in, his classmates actually applaud him for his help, including his old bullies, Cash and JT. Later, Pike is expecting the Plumbers, but instead Vilgax shows up and recaptures Pike before torturing him. Pike is also heard screaming off-screen. Major Events *Ben's secret is revealed to the world. *AmFibian and Armordrillo make their''' Evolutions''' debuts. *Ben unlocks an old DNA sample (Ripjaws). *Ben first transforms into Clockwork and Fastrack. Evolutions Debuts *Clockwork (debut by Ben) *AmFibian (Evolutions debut) *Armordrillo (Evolutions debut) *Fastrack (debut) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Albedo *Julie Yamamoto (first re-appearance) *Jimmy Jones (first appearance) *Cash (first re-appearance) *JT (first re-appearance) *Will Harangue (first appearance) *Colonel Rozum (first appearance) Villains *Vilgax Neutral *Pike (first appearence) Aliens Used *Clockwork *AmFibian *Armordrillo *Fastrack Alien Scanned *Ripjaws Category:Ben 10: Evolutions Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres